


Late Nights

by Morgan1554



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan1554/pseuds/Morgan1554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves Dave. John dreams, fantasizes and adores every aspect of Dave's being. -John POV (May change)-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Late nights.

Groaning you slowly rise from your computer chair, legs soar and stiff from your hours of pestering your best bro Dave Strider. A huge smile plastered on your face, you plop yourself on your bed and begin daydreaming...

  
_"goodnight John" , Dave smiles. He leans down, removes his shades and kisses you lightly on the nose; "sweet dreams." he whispers as he curls up against you, reaching to entwine his fingers with yours._

  
You sigh. You've had a major crush on Dave since middle school. He's always been so.. mysterious. So, well, cool. His shades never bugged you, but you're so glad to be the only person he takes them off around. His eyes are a beautiful shade of red, seemingly glowing even when there are no lights around to illuminate. You wish you could kiss him. Everytime you feel yourself get lost in his eyes you wish you could just lean in and close that distance but.. Dave's straight. Atleast, you think he is.

He was the first person you came out to. When your eyes filled with tears he wiped them off your cheeks with a smile,  
"Don't worry, we're still best bros. You're still the adorkable John Egbert."

He didn't understand why you started crying more.  
Slowly, your train of thought deteriorates and you drift into dreamland, filled with Dave, Nicholas Cage and Liz Tyler.


	2. Dave's Coming Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! 
> 
> You forgot something today...

Groggily you make your way out of bed and over to your alarm clock, slamming the button so hard you have to convince yourself you didn't break the damn thing.   
"Stupid freaking thing" you grumble, slowling making your way to your closet to pull on your favourite slime-ghost T-Shirt and a pair of sweatpants before slinking your way over to your computer, yawning as you press the power button. Listening to the wizz of the fans come to life you smile and through tired eyes you see your desktop background, the man who lights up your life everyday- Speak of the devil.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:26 --  
TG: rise and shine dweeb  
TG: im leaving in about an hour man you ready for this   
EB: dave! oh my god! you're alive! the legendary dave strider has awoken before noon on a weekend! praise the lord!!!!!!!!  
TG: yes hail the lords of snark  
TG: my fine ass has hauled itself out of bed before the time of christening  
TG: all because john egbert has called upon me to come over this glorious saturday morning  
TG: but seriously im leaving in like 45 minutes   
EB: okay mr.totallynotamorning person  
EB: i'll see you then, i need to shower  
EB: bye dave!!!!!!!! see you soon!  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:37

  
Oh, right.   
Dave's coming over today.   
DAVES COMING OVER TODAY.  
You rush to pick up all of the clothes off of your floor and shove them in a corner, grab a fresh towel from the laundry hamper- "EEK!" You squeal, tripping over your own two feet as you scramble your way into the bathroom. You pick yourself up, remove your glasses and look and your face in the reflection.

Your black hair is seriously UNTAMEABLE. It constantly looks as if someone has given you ten thousand nougies, your blue eyes resemble the Texas sky on a good day, they draw attention away from your light freckles and your two large front teeth. You grin at yourself, laughing slightly at how goofy this must seem.   
You step into the shower and preform all the shower-duties before stepping out and wrapping yourself in your towel, you pull the same shirt and pants on as before seeming how you'd only had the on for about 20 minutes.

Stepping out of the washroom you glance at the digital clock on the microwave '10:03'. You still have a good 15 twenty minutes. You walk into your room, more carefully this time and pick up your comb,  
"As if this'll actually do anything" You say to yourself, laughing slightly as you brush it through your hair a few times until you're satisfied, it's not like it'll stay like that for long anyways. You go back to your computer, '10:07'. Still got plenty of time. You smile like a dork and look back at your conversation, blushing bright red about the fact that he's on his way here to see you, not because he has to, but because he WANTS to.   
And you know, you totally haven't missed him to the point of not being able to sleep at night because of it. No, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next weekend :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Two chapters every weekend :) and leave feedback for me pretty please! :)


End file.
